MMMystery on the Friendship Express/Gallery
Getting the cake inside the train Mr and Mrs Cake are glad that Pinkie agreed on the job S2E24.png|''We are glad you agreed to help us, Pinkie!'' Applejack interrupting S2E24.png|''We need to get that cake moving!'' We better hurry S2E24.png Big Macintosh carrying the cake S2E24.png|A heavy cake indeed Big Mac struggling with cake S2E24.png Big Mac sweating S2E24.png Pinkie and Big Mac S2E24.png Pinkie guidding Big Mac S2E24.png Big Mac about to slip S2E24.png Mr and Mrs Cake worried S2E24.png|The cake barely stays put Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are asked to help S2E24.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash are needed Rainbow and Fluttershy helping S2E24.png Rainbow Dash saving the cake S2E24.png Twilight willing to help.png The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Applejack and Rarity helping too S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Marzipan Mascarpone Meringue Madness Big Macintosh Train.png Pinkie Pie LoL face S2E24.png|"Mmm!" Rarity LOL face 2 S2E24.png|"Mmm?" Confident Gustav le Grand S2E24.png Pinkie Pie protecting the cake S2E24.png Pinkie Pie talking to the cake S2E24.png Guarding the cake Pinkie guarding cake S2E24.png Pinkie still guarding cake S2E24.png Pinkie feeling sleepy S2E24.png Pinkie mane blown over S2E24.png Silhouette of a pony S2E24.png pinkie falling.JPG gone away.JPG Pinkie in front of door S2E24.png Silhouette of a pony behind the door S2E24.png Pinkie seeing something S2E24.png Pinkie running S2E24.png lights out.JPG|" hey! who turned out the lights?!" Pinkie sleeping S2E24.png S02E24 Pinkie Pie.png Twilight awake S2E24.png Twilight looking at cake S2E24.png Twilight Sparkle find clues S2E24.png|You'd better hold off on giving yourself an award just yet, Pinkie Twilight with the cake S2E24.png Cake destroyed S2E24.png Pinkie surprised S2E24.png Pinkie super shocked face S2E24.png|That gasp sounds a little familiar... Investigation Pinkie screaming S2E24.png Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and griffon S2E24.png Crowd gasping S2E24.png Pinkie Pie whodunnit S2E24.png Pinkie pointing at Twilight S2E24.png|Who did-done-doed-it! Twilight pointing S2E24.png Pinkie with Twilight S2E24.png Pipe on Pinkie's tongue S2E24.png Bubble on Twilight's face S2E24.png Pinkie with destroyed cake S2E24.png Twilight and Applejack S2E24.png Pinkie putting hat on Twilight S2E24.png Twilight becoming Pinkie's lowly assistant S2E24.png Pinkie with pipe S2E24.png Twilight Sparkle S2E24.png Twilight big grin S2E24.png Pinkie knows who did it S2E24.png|"No!'Cause I know who did it!" Rarity & group gasp S2E24.png|Everypony gasp! Oh and also the Griffon and Mule too. Rarity, Fluttershy & Griffon chef S2E24.png|Rarity looks nice with the way her mane covers her right eye. Pinkie blowing bubbles with her pipe S2E24.png|Bubble pipe detective pinkie pie puzzle.png|Sherlock Pie and her assistant Twilight Trotson Pinkie Pie Hat Cake Passengers.png|The likely suspects on the train Rarity rather in tuxedo S2E24.png|Rarity stating how Pony Joe will look good in a tuxedo. Pinkie investigating S2E24.png Rarity & Fluttershy craving éclairs S2E24.png|Rarity and Fluttershy see how yummy the Éclairs are. Train Hole Drive.png Rarity & group gasp again S2E24.png|The other baked goods are ruined! Pinkie 'I have...' S2E24.png Pinkie '...no idea...' S2E24.png Pinkie '...who do doned it' S2E24.png Twilight takes over the investigation Pinkie talking about the mystery S2E24.png Pinkie looking around 1 S2E24.png|I can almost see now Pinkie looking around 2 S2E24.png Pinkie looking around 3 S2E24.png Pinkie sleuthing S2E24.png|Searching for clues Twilight glaring at Pinkie S2E24.png|Twilight! you have hooves! Revealing the culprits Pinkie jumping S2E24.png Pinkie climbing across her friends S2E24.png Epilogue Princess Celestia enticed by cake S2E24.png|Princess Celestia only has one word in her mind right now. "YUM!" Twilight giving Celestia cake S2E24.png Category:Season 2 episode galleries Category:MMMystery on the Friendship Express images